It is known that bicycles are now getting popular as a tool for recreational activities, and many people may ride a bicycle to travel outdoors along with their families or friends during weekends or holidays. However, not every cyclist may proceed at the same speed, nor can all of the companions fully appreciate the entire travel route; suppose certain changes occur along the road or a larger difference in riding speed does exist, it is possible some member cyclists may delay or fall behind the queue. In such cases, the most secured solution is the frontal cyclists stop spontaneously and wait for their member cyclists to catch up, and at the same time make a phone call or use the radio walkie-talkie to inform his/her companions falling behind to join. Whereas, if the communication is difficult or even unavailable, the leading cyclists may need to return along the same path to search for other companions, which may undesirably procrastinate the original biking schedule and adversely affect the pleasure of outdoor cycling sport. Especially, assuming the queue is relatively extensive and the central members have dispersed along the route, the signal may take a longer while to get to the leaders located at the front, so the distance may be further stretched out thus wasting even more time in waiting and searches.
In addition, outdoor tours for young children studying in elementary schools or even kindergartens typically require at least two teachers respectively arranged at the foremost and the backmost positions in order to attend the students closely thereby preventing various possible accidental events from happening. But, sometimes the distance between the team members may be quite large, so the foremost and backmost teachers are not able to appreciate and control all current situations of the students in the group immediately in a convenient way; as a result, at the moment the teachers really realize one or more member students are missing, the traces of such lost students may have already disappeared, thus potentially leading to any possible unfortunate outcomes. So far, except relying on the teachers to be more attentive on the dynamic situations of the students and allowing the students to wear a card or a tag illustrating the contact information about the teachers, no better protective measures can be taken on this issue. On the other hand, during a trip, a user may need to leave his or her hand-carry devices (such as a bicycle or a luggage) for any reason for a while, and typically have to lock it up for safety. However, for professional burglars, such a lock-up action may not suffice to prevent illegal behaviors, so it is possible the user does not realize the personal belongings actually have been stolen until the moment the user steps out from a store or a restroom, thus leading to heavy pressure on the user psychologically.
In current communication technologies, there exists a type of “push” technology which can be applied to search for the inter-connected communication devices within a finite range, and uni-directionally transmit various messages, e.g., advertisements, emails or calendar contents, in order to enable the effects of public announcements or notifications.
Accordingly, the present invention attempts to offer a remote alarm method applicable for an alarm module, which can utilize the connections between a user's hand-carry wireless communication device (for example, a mobile phone or a tablet computer enabling communication function) and a target (such as the mobile phone or a tablet computer enabling communication function of a companion, a contact tag worn by a student, or even a bicycle or a luggage) by means of wireless transmission technologies, such that, through the push operations between the user's wireless communication device and the target, the effective communication distance of each device can be mutually extended, rather than simply relying on conventional one-by-one contacts and confirmations. Once a member in a preset group completely disengages from the extended effective communication distance of all communication devices of the rest members, an alarm indicator (e.g., a speaker or a display panel on a wireless communication device) in a main alarm device may directly send out a notice such that the holder of the main alarm device can promptly appreciate the situation and take corresponding reactive measures. At the same time, this can also prevent burglars from arbitrarily meddling the user's personal belongings.